Kids can be heroes to
by Jessykuh
Summary: Adults arent the only ones who can be heroes. I know summary sucks, but it's my first fanfic ever! The story is better I promise!
1. The rich meets the geek

Author's note: Hello! Um hi haha im new here so im pretty nervous about this. This is my very first fanfic ever! You could tell cause this isnt the best story :( Uhm please I dont want any mean comments, if you don't like it then dont read or review kay :) But if you do then PLEASE REVIEW! The more reivews I have, the more confident I get and I'll add more chapters! This chapter contains child abuse/spanking so if you dont like then dont read kay. This story will have the whole team kay but they'll came later on. I wanna say thanks to **Pheonix on cloud nine** for letting me use the idea KCIS! Kids criminal investigative service. Yes this fic will have that later one I promise :) okay well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont not own NCIS or any of the characters although I wish I owned Tony and Gibbs ;)

* * *

Driving up to his new, fancy home, Tony Dinozzo Jr. only had one thing on his mind. School. At his old school he was the boy who everyone loved. Weather it was girl wanting to be his boyfriend, or guys who wanted to play any sports with him, he was popular.

"Mother are we almost there?", Tony sighed. It seemed like an eternity that he was stuck inside one of his many limos.

"Yes baby we'll be there in about 5 minutes." Tony's mother smiled.

Elizabeth Dinozzo was a very loving mother and wife. At first she was the type of mother to never miss any of her son's games, but now it seemed impossible, due to her love of Martini's. Despite her being drunk almost all day, everyday, Tony loved his mother more than anything in the world. He would always make her gifts in his art class that would say, "I love you.", or "To the bestest mother in the entire world." He would come home covered in dried glue and glitter of all colors. She would scold him for being so messy and ruining his expensive designer clothing, but in the end, she would hug him close and kiss him all over his face. Tony would struggle and say,"Mooom.", but he loved it more then anything.

"Your father is already there with a couple of neighbors, so please be on your best behavoir, Anthony." she cooed, while holding his chin.

"Yeess mother." Tony whined and gently pushed her hand away and smiled his charming, yet mischief smile.

As they pulled up to there new home, Tony was starting to get nervous. His father wasnt the happiest man in the world, nor was he the best father either. His name was Armando Dinozzo Sr, a huge muscled man with a smile that was fake to everyone, except his wife. He is the owner of Dinozzo Co. His company was a large shipping indrustry that was known across the globe.

Tony never really liked his father to began with. He once slapped Tony across the face for spilling milk all over his Italian leather shoes. But when his mother found out, she ended up slapping his father hard and yelled in his face that he better not lay a hand on her baby again. Tony was terrifed of his father, but never told anyone. He would tell everyone that he was the best father in the world, and he want to run the family business after his finished college. But that was a lie. All Tony wanted to do was play sports or be a cop. A cop to protect people from bad guys, bad guys like his father.

"Were here Anthony. Remember what I told you." said his mother who was fixing her self so she could look nice for the new neighbors, and his father. Tony smiled and thought to himself that his mother didnt need any makeup or fancy clothing. She was already beautiful.

As the driver opened up the limo door for himself and his mother, Tony could see his father talking to a man. The man looked like the hulk, only with pale skin instead of green. He had tattoos up and down his arms and one on his neck that said, 'Mom.' He must love his mom, as much as he did, Tony thought. The man also had icy blue eyes and a scar across the face. Tony quickly turned away when the man turned to him and smiled a wicked smile.

"Ah, Elizabeth, Anthony. I'd like for you to meet Alberto Rossi. He's our neighbor, and new partner of Dinozzo Co." announced Armando.

"Nice to meet you both." Alberto smiled. He grabbed Elizbeths hand and gently kissed it. Tony crossed his arms and snorted. He hated this guy already. Tony knew all to well which men were liars and which ones werent. And Alberto just screamed that word.

"So Al, can I call you Al?" asked Tony in a in a mocking way. He saw Alberto's smile drop and noded.

"Of course, may I call you Tony then?" he asked and smiled again, only this time it looked like it was forced.

"Hey man whatever floats your boat." Tony beamed.

"Ahem, excuse me younge man? Is that any way to talk to guest?" threatened his father.

Tony felt scared again and shook his head. "No sir." he whispered and put his head down.

"Well have a long discussion Anthony, once we get settled in alright?"his father's voice grew louder and Tony couldnt help but flinch. He nodded his head and gave another 'Yes sir'.

"Good, now go to your room and stay there until I call you." Armando then turned his attention to his wife and smiled.

"Dear why don't we have a small dinner party for our new neighbors?" Tony's father asked in a soft voice. A tone of voice that his father never used on him.

"Yes that would be wonderful honey." Elizabeth smiled and locked arms with her husband.

"What do you say Alberto? Bring your family over on friday and we'll discuss business." Armando said, as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Yes, I'll tell my wife right away." He then walked off and into his house.

"What are you still doing her Anthony?" His father yelled as he spotted Tony still in the same spot.

"Im sorry s..sir.", Tony stuttered and scurried off into his room.

* * *

When night came, Tony knew he'd get called into his father study room for his little smart ass remarks to Alberto. Tony always knew if he'd talked that way to any of his father's friends there would be serious consequenes, but no matter how hard he'd try, he's always blow it. He thought either he was crazy, or just plain stupid to disobey his father.

_"Ah it must be both.", _Tony thought to himself.

He looked threw his toy chest and found a Magnum P.I. red ferrari. Man how he loved Mangum. He wished he could be a P.I. as well, so he could get all the chicks, that awesome car, and make the bad guys pay. Not to mention he could wear those cool hawaiian shirts. He once begged his father to buy him one, but his father refused. He said no dinozzo should ever be caught wearing such clothing, that he should only wear fancy suits and ties. "_Yeah, so I can look like you? No thank you."_, Tony thought and smiled.

"Mr. Anthony, dear? Your father wants you in his study." the maid cooed. Her name was Mary, but he was only allowed to address her as 'Ma'am'.

Okay, thank you.", Tony smiled and walked down the hall and stood in front of his father's study. He turned to the room across his father's study and saw his mother.

She was drunk again and crashed out on the king sized bed. She had an empty bottle of Vodka and on the floor was a small puddle of it.

'_Well at least she didnt drink all of it.'_, Tony half smiled at that, then turned his attention to the door in front of him. His hands were sweaty and shakey. In fact his whole body was tremebling. He knew once his father found out his mother was passed out, he'd do what he loved doing to him. Hiting him. He shook off his fear and slowly opend the door.

The air in his father's study room was cold and he could've sworn that he could see his breath. He crept closer, and stood in front of his father's desk, shaking again. His father put down a paper he was reading and stood up. He eyed his son with disquest and growled a little.

"How dare you act like a smart ass in front of MY friend, and in front of ME!" his father roared and grabbed Tony's arm yanking it, and pulling him closer. Tony could smell his father's alcohal breath and gaged a bit.

"Im sorry father, it won't happen again, I promise." Tony whispered and put his head down.

His father grabbed his chin hard and pulled his head up so he could see his son's eyes. Eyes that were filled with fear.

"Damn right it won't happen again, cause you punishement would be worst next time." he's father growled into Tony's ear that sent chilled down Tony's spine. He then pushed Tony's face away and turned back to grab the paddle that stood against the wall.

Tony whimpered as he saw his father grab it and smirked. '_God, why does he enjoy this so much!'_, Tony thought. He wanted to run away and crawl next to his mother, but he knew better then to run out on his father while he was being punished. It would only cause more swats to his already battered and brusied bottem.

"Bend over Tony." his father's tone was flat. He had no emotions in his entire body what so ever.

_'Wait, this is a perfect time to say my new catch phrase. That's what she said.'_, Tony smiled to himself and tried hard not to laugh. He found that out after his best friend, Stan, yelled it to the class on Tony's last day there. He had promised that he'd stay it so he could make his last day memorable. His eyes got watery as he thought of Stan, and he wished he'd find a friend that would protect him and be there for him when he needed it. A friend that he could stay over at his house when his father took his angry out on him. He needed Stan right now.

"Oh come on already Anthony, and BEND OVER!" his father exploded. He hated when he had to tell his son twice to do anything.

Slowly, Tony bent over and took a deep breath. He waited for the first blow and when it came he bit into his lip to stop himself from crying out loud.

Swat.

_'One.'_

Swat.

_"Two.'_

Swat.

_"Three.'_

Tony continued counting and chewed on his botton lip. His eyes filled with tears as he tasted blood from his lip, and felt the stinging pain from the spankings._ 'Please stop, please stop, please STOP ALREADY!' _, screamed Tony inside his head. He wanted to cry out and yell for his daddy to stop, but he knew calling him daddy wasnt an opition. He remembered the first time he called him daddy in public. Everyone thought it was the cutest thing in the world, but when he got home he got 5 spankings and a long talk about that word. He was never allowed to call him anything other then father, or sir.

"Alright Anthony striaghten up." his father growled. Ten. He counted ten blows to his bottom and was glad it was over. He slowly moved up and turned to his father. His father sat in his chair and slowly consumed his glass of whiskey. "Now remember this before you decide to act like a dumbass and embarrass me again, got it!" his father snapped.

"Y..yes sir.", Tony mumbled.

"Good, now get out of my face." he father spat and turned his attention to his paper.

Tony dashed out of the study room and into his safe warm room. He crawled into his bed and cried silently. He held on to his teddy bear that his mother gave him when he was 5. He loved that bear more then any toy he had.

* * *

He spend the next few minutes crying and when he was finially done he felt sleepy. Just then he heard a couple of kids outside his window. Slowly he looked outside to see what was all the noise about.

"Hey gimme my bag back!" a boy yelled. He looked about the same age as Tony but about a few inches taller then him. _'Dang it why was everyone taller then him!', _Tony thought to himself.

He'd been shorter then mostly everyone in his 2nd grade class. Even the girls were taller for goodness sake! Tony shook his head and returned his attention back on the kid.

The kid looked like a total geek and uncool. He had dark blonde hair and wore shorts that were faded, and a green jacket that looked cheap. _'Must be in the wrong neighborhood if he's dressed like that.''_, Tony thought. He didnt have a problem with the way he dressed, its just that people around here dressed fancy. Tony wondered why was he in this neighborhood.

The geeky boy was fighting to get his backpack from a group of boys who all seemed to be bullies. That was one more thing he hated, bullies. Why did people get a kick out of making other peoples lives miserable. That's what his father was, a bully. One boy was tall and looked older the the geeky boy. He had black hair and a basketball uniform on. As did the other two kids he was with.

"Stop fighting us nerd and give us your damn bag!" yelled the black haired boy.

"No Carl it's mime!" screamed the geeky kid. He had tears in his eyes already and looked terrifed.

"Aw look Carl, the baby's gonna cry now!" laughed the chubby kid. He had red hair and freckles and his uniform looked new. '_Guess chubby boy here doesnt play at all'_. Tony giggled to himself._ 'Oh wait did he say Tim? So the kids name is Tim. Gotta remember that.'_ Tony continued to watch the kids.

"I am not! Just give me my bag and leave me alone!" cried Tim.

"Make us!" snapped Carl and pushed Tim to the floor.

Tim landed on the ground and cut himself on a sharp rock. He hissed and began to cry. Not out of pain, but out of fear that he was about to get a beating from his tormentors. Tim had been bullied every since kindergraden by the same group of boys. They all said he thought he was to good to hang out with dumb people, but in reality all he ever wanted was to hang out with someone, other then his good friend Abby of course.

Abby and he had known each other every since they were 3. They hung out everyday, and he developed a crush on her. Some people were scared to go near Abby, because she was a goth, but he loved it and her cute bouncy pigtails. They were suppost to be going to the libeary today, but she had to go out of town to visit her grandma, and wont be back til Friday. She was the one who stuck up for him against the bullies, but now that she's out of town, the bullies get to have there fun.

"Please let me go, you can have my bag, but just don't hit me!" Tim pleaded between sobs.

"Shut up dork!" Carl hissed and punched Tim across the face.

That was when Tony snapped.

Tim screamed and curled up into a little ball. He laid on the ground waiting for the next blow, until he heard a voice. A small, yet tough voice.

"Hey! Why don't you guys pick on someone your own size!" Tony barked. He stood between Tim and Carl, with his fist closed. Tony wasnt afried of these guys. He faced someone much tougher then them. His father.

"Who the hell are you!" Carl snapped.

"Looks like a rich fellow Carl." the chubby boy smirked.

"Hmp, what you think your cool, cause your rich? You think if you stand there we wont dirty your nice fancy clothes?" Carl growled and pushed Tony hard. Tony moved back, but caught himself before he could fall.

"No I dont care if these clothes get messy, I can just buy another one." Tony smiled. Oh how he loved his sarcasim. He knew how to make people feel stupid, and boy did he love it.

Carl turned red face and spit on Tony's shoes. "You damn rich piece of crap. Thinking your better then us?"

"Oh I know im better then you. Anthony Dinozzo Jr. at your service,Tony for short.", Tony smirked.

Tim starred in disbealf. How could someone he never knew stick up to him. Tony was a rich multi million dollor kid and he wanted to stick up for poor Tim Mcgee, a nerd who' a nobody compared to Tony. Tim eyed Tony and nocticed his was about his age, but boy was he short! How could someone so short stick up to kids twice his height. _'Either he's the bravest kid ever, or the stupidest kid ever. Maybe both.'_ ,Tim thought to himself.

" Wait your the owner of Dinozzo Co.?" Carl asked in disquest. How can some rich snobby kid, who owned one of the biggest companys say he's better then him! "Hey Howard, Greg, let's teach this spoiled brat a thing or two about interfering with us." hissed Carl. The three boys then grabbed Tony by both his arms and started to beat him.

Tim winced when he saw them beating Tony. He wanted to help, but he was to scared. He wasnt a fighter, he was..a nerd. Tim heard Tony moan and yelp as they dilvered serveral hits to his face, chest and stomch. Tim covered his ears and cried more. After a couple of minutes went by the boys stopped.

"Let's go guys, my dad's making a a cookout. Don't wanna get in trouble cause of these two losers." Carl laughed and turned to Tim. "Hey guess this brat saved you this time, but next time you wont be so lucky cry baby." And with that they left.

"You know you could've helped me kid.", Tony moaned, but had a smile plastered on his bruised face.

"Im..im sorry..I..I was scared..and..and..",Tim couldnt continued. He started to cry again. He had his face buried on his knees and his arms wraped around his body.

"Hey, no need to cry kid, your not hurt. Im the one that should be crying. I mean look at me, im so messed up." Tony laughed a little and sat by Tim.

Tim slowly picked up his head and saw Tony by him. Tony was covered in bruises and cuts, and had a busted lip, and well as a bloody nose. But despite all that Tim couldnt help that Tony looked so..cool.

"Why did you stick up for me? You got hurt cause of me and you don't even know me!", Tim yelled. He wasnt mad at Tony, he just felt guilty that he was hurt badly and it was his own fault cause he couldnt take care of himself.

Tony thought for a moment. He could tell this kid the reason why he stood up for him was because he knew how it felt to be bullied and that the bully was his own damn father. No he had to think of something else. A thought came to his mind and he smiled brightly. Tim starred at him, confused at why a beated up kid was smiling. _'Does he have a concusion? Is that making him a little loopy?'_ Tim thought to himself and shook his head and waiting for Tony's answer. He felt Tony put his arm over his shoulder and whisperd in his ear like what he was about to tell him was the biggest secert of his life.

"Cause kid, I like helping people. Im gonna be a cop one day you know."

And with those words Tim thought the word cool was nowhere near to describe the kid who saved him.

The word was hero.

* * *

Yeah thats all for now hope you liked it! :) More to come. Wait should I continue? :3 REVIEW PLEASE! :D :D


	2. The hot coco addict and the storyteller

**Author's note:** Yay got some reviews and boy did ya'll make my day :) I read them around 4:30 A.M. and ya'll made me soo happy that I didnt get any sleep! But hey hey no worries I enjoy it! So happy as well cause it was my very first fanfic and I got praised on how well it was soo THANK YOU! [Yes I said ya'll which means im texan ;) ] Anyhoo that aint important, what's important is that ya'll get a new chapter! :D SO ENJOY! Oh here is where Tony has his very first day of 2nd grade in a new school! He meet's Gibbs and Ducky in this chapter! Okay I'll stop talking now. :p

**Disclamier**: I don't own NCIS or any of these fanatisic characters :) I wish I did though *sighs*

* * *

Today was the first day of school for Tony, and boy was he nervous. He couldn't shake the fact that he was the new student in a middle class school. He knew he would stick out in his fancy little suit and tie, and his very expensive Italian shoes that cost about four hundred. He wasnt just afried that his wealthy background would be the target of many jokes, it was also his height.

As a child he'd always tell Santa that all he ever wanted for Christmas was to be taller. Taller then every boy in his class. That was his wish for 5 years. Until his father went and told him that Santa wasnt real, that he was just a make belive person that was made up for the poor that never got anything, and rich people didn't need such a fairy tale in there life since they could get anything and everything in the world.

"Anthony. Until we find a more suitable school, with a higher education, your going to have to go to this school. It's filled with children who arent as wealthy as you, and _certanley_ not as smart as you, but it'll have to do until we find you a better school. Now run along and make sure you let people now who you are and who I am." Tony's father snarled and went into his study.

Tony did want to make his father proud, but didnt want people to treat him like he was just a snobby spoild brat and nothing more. He wanted to be as popular as he was in his old school. _'Okay you got this Tony, you can do it. You can make lots of friends and make people like you.'_ Tony thought and grabbed his bag.

He wanted to tell his mother bye and wanted her to wish him a wonderful day, but she was still passed out, and knew when she woke up, she'd have a major hangover and wouldnt want him near her. He didnt want to be near her as well since she had a tendency to pull his ear when he didnt listen. Tony rubbed his ear as memorys of that went threw his head. Now with breakfast eaten and his hair combed the way he liked it, little spikes that stood in every direction, he made his way into his limo and on his way to hell.

* * *

Tim strolled along inside the school playground and sat alone under a tree. He wanted to finish up on his writing since he decided that he wanted to be a writer when he got older. Writers made lots of money and got all the hot girls. He wanted to be the guy that everyone recongized and praised as he showed up to some exclusive club with other important people. That was his dream. But every since that day in front of that kid Tony's house he had writers block. He wondered if fear was to blame for loseing his ablilty to come up with fantastic ideas on the spot. He sighed and leaned his head back on the tree and closed his eyes. Before he could drift off into sleep, he heard a couple of kids gasp and whisper. He slowly opened his eyes and pryed that he wasnt the reason for there gasping and chattering. Tim turned to what the kids were intrested in and couldnt help but gasp as well.

A black limo slowly pulled up the side of the school playground and out came a tiny boy. Tim squinted to see the kid's face and couldnt help but smile. It was him, it was Tony. The kid who saved him from being beaten to a bloody pulp. Surely Tony would recongize him and they could be friends like he promised on that day.

_Flashback_: _Tim couldnt believe that this kid saved him. He wanted to get mad at himself for letting someone get hurt cause of his own actions. Because he couldnt take care of himself. Tim slowly stood up, opened his bag and pulled out a first aid kit. HIs mother always told him to have one with him at all times, because he never knew when he might need it. At first he thought it was stupid carring around something he mostly likely would never use, but now he was glad he listened to her._

_"You carry a first aid kit in your bag kid?" Tony asked dumbfounded. 'Wow this kid is reeally a nerd.' Tony thought to himself and smiled._

_"Yeah, my mom insisted that I had one with me at all times. Sure glad I listend to her.", Tim smiled shyly._

_"Oh, well come on kid fix me up. By the way your name is Tim right?", Tony questioned and starred at Tim._

_"Yes, Timmothy Mcgee. Uhm no middle name. You can call me Tim.", He smiled and began cleaning Tony's wounds, making sure he was not hurting him even more._

_"Tim. Nah I like Mcgee better. Mind if I call you Mcgee?" ,Tony smiled brightly and hissed when the alchole touched his wounds._

_"Mcgee? Uhm sure. What's your name?" Tim wasnt sure why the guy wanted to call him by his last name, but decided it was best not to ask why. He didnt want to lose the oppuritunity on making a new friend, just cause he called him by his last name._

_"Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. I won't tell you my middle name though.'', Tony winked. "But you can call me Tony."_

_"Tony, okay." Tim giggled a bit. He couldnt hold his excitment in. He was making a new friend on his own! And it wasnt a girl!_

_"Alright Tony, Im all done now, just make sure you parents clean them again before bedtime.'', Tim scoled._

_"What are you my mother?", Tony snorted. _

_Tim smiled," No but if you don't tell your mom, they'll get infected."_

_Tony snorted again and turned away. "So Mcgoo, where do you go to school at?", Tony asked after a moment of silence._

_"I go to Northbridge Elementry. Uhm did you just call me Mcgoo?" , Mcgee asked, a little worried that he was making fun of his name._

_"Yeah Mcgoo. I little McNickname. I actually made up about ten now.'', Tony smirked. 'This kid is fun.' Tony thought and laughed._

_"Ten? Oh um.. okay."_

_"Is it okay if I call you that? I mean if you don't it's okay don't worry." Tony said, worried that he might've hurt the kids feelings._

_"No no it;s fine. I'm just a little nervous. I don't have many friends." Tim mumbled and put his head down._

_"Hey hey no worries kid. I'll be your friend. I'm going to the same school after all, and I won't have any friends. So how 'bout it Mcgee? Friends?" Tony stuck out his hand and smiled._

_Not thinking twice, Mcgee shook it and smiled back. "Friends."_

_"Good.", Tony got quite after a minute and closed his eyes._

_"You okay Tony?" Tim voice shook, afried that he was going to pass out from the injuries._

_Tony opened his eyes and nodded. He turned to Mcgee and smiled big. "So wanna hear my McNicknames Mcgoo?"_

_End Flashback_

Tim's thoughts were washed away when he heard Tony call out one of his many 'McNicknames'.

"Hey McSmarty Pants! How's your morning?" Tony put an arm around his shoulders and patted his chest.

"Hey Tony! Um I'm doing good. You?" he studdered. He seemed to be nervous now that Tony was officaliy his friend.

"Ah, I'm doing better then that day.", Tony winced as he thought of his wounds. "So where we headed?"

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the kid no one messed with. He wasnt a bully at all, heck people were to afried to even talk to him. He was the type of kid who hated when people messed with the ones he cared about and if you did mess with them, you'd better be ready for a world of trouble. Jethro had a marine haircut and kids, as well as teachers asked him why he had that style of hair. He'd tell them that he wanted to be in the marines when he grew up so he can fight for his country like his dad did. His father, named Jackson Gibbs, was now an owner of a little shop that sold tools and anything you needed to fix your car. He wasnt close to his father, but he respected him. They had there days when they fought and disagreed about most things, but which son and dad didnt do that. His mom, named Caroline Gibbs, was the towns sweetheart. She owned a little bakery shop and loved to bake for everyone. Everyone knew her and loved her. She was the best mother anyone could ask for and although he hated when she kiss him on the cheek in front of everyone, he loved her to death.

"Well Jethro, your early.", said a scottish voice. That voice belong to no one other then Donald Mallard, or Ducky as most people knew him by.

"Ah Duck, you know that I love school.", he said was Jethro's longest friend. They meet when Ducky's father's car broke down in front of his shop. Jethro's dad fixed it up for free and was more then happy to lend him a place to stay.

Ducky was a scottish boy that wore bowties everyday. He was short and had light brown hair. with huge glasses. He spoke with a scottish accent and had a large vocabulary. He was the smartest in the school and had many stoires to tell. He lived in Scottland until he was 6 and told everyone about his days there. But sometimes, he would talk a little more then neccasary, without ever realising though. Ducky was fasinated with the human body and wanted to be a medical examiner when he got older. Some kids would say that he was some kind of freak since he liked to cut up dead frog and wonder how they died, but Jethro didnr mind. Just as long as he didnt cut him open.

"Jethro, did you see that limo pull up by the play ground?", asked Ducky, while cleaning his glasses.

"No, probabaly some rich spoiled kid who thinks he's better then everyone." Jethro sighed and turned to see a hugh crowd surrounding two boys. He recongized one kid. Tim, was it? Jethro would always spot him with some little goth girl but now he was with another kid. This kid had a nice expensive suit and over priced shoes. His hair was spiked up and he had huge green eyes.

"He must be the new boy." Ducky whispered in Gibbs ear.

"Yeah must be." Jethro whispered back and starred at them. He watched as almost all girls trip over themselves just to get close to the new kid. Well he new this kid was a player and his smile spelled trouble maker all over it.

"Well let's go to the caferiteria shall we?" Ducky announced.

:Yeah before we get trampled by the crowd." Jethro laughed and walked with Ducky to the cafeteria.

* * *

Tony and Tim barley made it out of the crowd of girls that suddenly surrounded them by as soon as he stepped foot in the school. Apprently all the girls couldnt resisit the DiNozzo charm. He didnt know weather they wanted to talk to him because of his money, or because they really did like him. Either way he'd never know for sure.

"Phew that was so fun wasnt it McGoo?" Tony sighed and sat on the cafetiera table.

"Yeah I was starting to feel very closterphoic and a little sick.", Tim mumbled, nervous that Tony might make fun of him cause of his weak stomch. Tim wasnt used to all those kids around him, especially girls! Even though most of them were intrested in Tony, he could see a couple of girls smile and him and blush. Girls noticed him, and he was starting to feel cool like Tony.

"Hey let's go get some hot coco!", Tony squeeled and grabbed Mcgee's arm. He made his way to the hot coco machine and notice a tall kid sipping on the hot coco, and another kid, much shorter then him, who was telling him some story. Tony saw that tall kid with blue eyes and brown hair stare at him. Compeletly ignoring the other kid who didnt seem to notice he wasnt paying attention. The blue eyed kid contiued to stare into Tony's eyes and for a moment it seemed like he was glaring at him. '_Who does this kid think he is glaring at me like that?'_, Tony thought and snorted. He turned his attention back to Mcgee who looked pale.

"What's wrong McPale? You looking a little..well pale." Tony put his hand on Mcgee's forehead.

"Tony, thats Jethro. The kid noone dares to even speak to!" Mcgee shrieked.

"Oh? Well lets change that.", Tony smiled and turned to Jethro, who was still starring at him with a glare.

"Hello, Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr., but you can call me Tony."

"Leeroy Jethro Gibbs. Call me Jethro."

"Jethro? Nah I like Gibbs better. It suites you more.", Tony said while getting a cup of hot coco.

Mcgee starred at Tony in disbealf. '_What was with him and calling people by there last name!'_

Jethro shrugged and sipped on his hot coco.

He kinda liked this new kid. No one had the guts to talk to him and if they did they'd run off screaming.

"So you the new kid. Your dressed pretty fancy, why are you here?" Jethro asked.

Tony smile fell. He hated that just because he was dressed in expensive clothing, they all asumed that he was some stuck up brat.

"None of your business.", Tony snapped. He was started to hate this kid already.

"Hey hey no need to get mad, I was just asking."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Thought you were gonna start making fun of me.", he mumbled.

"It's okay and don't apologize, sign of weakness."

Tony looked up with confusion"Sign of weakness? Cool, okay.", Tony smiled. Well looks like he was going to be good friends with this Gibbs kid. Tony didnt expect that he was about to learn one thing about Gibbs and what you should never, EVER do.

"Well I'll be on my way then Gibbs, gotta get to class." Tony turned to get Mcgee, but ended up bumping into Gibbs and knocking his hot coco out of his hand. Ducky gasped and shook his head. Mcgee went pale and felt like he needed to puke again.

"Huh? Uhm oops my bad Gibbs." Tony smiled a little. Then without warning, Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head. "Oww! What was that for!" Tony yelped and rubbed his head.

"Another one of my rules you must follow Tony. NEVER mess with my hot coco. Got it?" Gibbs growled a little in Tony's ear.

Tony was pissed at first. Who gave him the right to head slap him? Who did he think he was? But Tony couldnt help but smile.

"Gotcha Gibbs!", said Tony with a thumbs up.

Gibbs just shook his head and gave a little smile. Yeah he was gonna get a long just fine with this kid.

* * *

Ehh, I wasnt really feeling this chapter for some reason. I don't know why. I hope it's okay though :) Should I continue this? Please review, but nice ones. They make me sooo happy! :D It wasnt long, but hopefully my next chapter will be longer. Next chapter they meet Kate and trouble maker named..ARI! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! D:


	3. The sweetheart and bete noire

**Author's Note:**Well here's chapter three! Today our little friends meet Kate :) as well as the future enemy Ari! D: Tony has a little crush on Kate, but does Kate feel the same way? Don't worry this isn't a Tate story, but they can flirt a little cant they?

Okay lets get the ages correct. Tony is 7 Gibbs is 8, Kate is 7, McGee is 7, Abby is 7, and Ducky is 8, oh and Ari is around 9 :) Oh I wanna thank my readers! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be continuing this, and a very special thank you to WCUGirl, and sundarkeyes for giving me a load of confidence to continue on this story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or NCIS. I however wish I owned Tony, Oh the things i'd do to him ;) Wait not kid Tony, regular Tony! Im no perv :p Okay well enough of that let's get this chapter started!

**Oh! There is going to be a little of child abuse in a sexual way. Nothing graphic, just thoughts of it and a few touches, but nothing beyond that in THIS chapter. Might be more in later chapters, don't know if I should have that kinda stuff in my story. I would'nt want to upset any readers, so If you don't like that kinda stuff dont read this chapter.**

* * *

Caitlin Todd sat in her desk scribbling on her pink sparkly notebook. She had been absent for three days thanks to the common cold. She never once missed a day in school. She was what they call, a teacher's pet. She had a lot of girl friends, but felt that she needed to change. She wanted a guy friend like those movie, that'll protect you from anyone, and be there when you needed them. A guy friend that wasn't going to want to be her boyfriend and want to 'Meet them under the monkey bars.' She was to mature to act like a flirty girly girl. She sighed and put her head down on the desk and tried to take a little nap before the teacher came.

"Hey girl, mind if I sit next to you?" came a voice that sounded as if it was trying to be flirty. Kate looked up and blushed a little. There stood a very short kid, who had dark green eyes, dark blond hair and had a smile that could make any girl blush.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kate asked as she eyed him carefully. She didn't want this kid to think she liked him, she didn't, but her blush could give the wrong impression.

"Hello Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. is the name. How about you tell me yours.", Tony smiled flirtatious. He knew that with that one smile, he could get any girl he wanted. It was also his secret weapon on getting him out of trouble.

"I'm Caitlin Todd. Your a new student huh?", she questioned.

"Well whata think Katie?", he said and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. '_Oh, she wants me. She so wants me.', _Tony thought as he glanced at her.

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled, "Your such a player!"

That caught Tony off guard. "A player!", he stuttered.

"Yeah Tony, she said player.", Mcgee giggled from the table by them.

Tony growled,"Hush McNerd and go do some math er something."

Kate smiled and moved a chair by her, "Sit before the teacher comes."

Tony smiled brightly and sat beside Kate.'_Score, sat next to a cutie!'_ Tony smirked to himself.

Kate sighed and flicked his forehead, "Enough day dreaming and get ready to introduce yourself to the class." she warned.

Just then a tall middle aged man walked in. Tony thought he sorta looked like , but a much younger one. He wore a red sweater and his hair combed to the side. His glasses were huge and a little crooked. He sat down and began to take role. After a while he looked up and smiled. "You must be Anthony DiNozzo. Why don't you come and introduce yourself?" he grinned. His teeth were as yellow as a school bus and crooked. '_Man this guy needs a make over, BIG TIME.'_, Tony thought and stood up. He walked up in front of the class and put on his signature smile.

"Hello there class, I'm Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr., but please ladies, call me Tony." he winked.

Kate rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile. Other girls smiled and giggled. The guys snorted and whispered a few things to each other.

"Uh, well I came from New York and I live with my parents. I made four friends already. Tim McGee, A.K.A. Mcgoo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Gibbs is what I call him, oh and don't knock over his hot coco. He'll get pretty mad and give you a smack to the head. Donald Mallard, Ducky is what he says to call him, and the oh so beautiful Caitlin "Katie" Todd. Oh but don't let that pretty face fool ya, she's pretty feisty."

Kate snorted and gave him a little smirk._'Oh he's soo dead.''_ Kate thought to herself.

The teacher smiled and shook his head, "Okay thank you Tony. You may have a sit now."

Tony nodded his head and made his way back to his seat. "So, Katie. Wanna have lunch with me and Smartypants over there?", Tony smiled and pointed to McGee, who stuck his tongue at him.

Kate giggled,"Sure why not. It shouldnt be that bad." She turned away and began writing notes.

"Score!",Tony yelled, not realizing he said it out loud.

The whole class laughed and the teacher sighed. He hope Tony wasn't going to take the role of the class clown.

* * *

Lunch time came by fast and Tony was glad since he was used to eating every minute, or so it seemed. He walked in and sat at a round table with 6 chairs. He wondered if Gibbs and Ducky would sit with them, since he considered them friends already. By him sat McGee and on the other side Kate. He was ecstatic that he had found more then enough friends on his first day of school, instead of bullies.

"Hello Anthony, may Jethro and I sit here?" Ducky said as he carried a trey of food.

"Don't need to ask Ducky I was hoping you did." Tony smiled. His smile grew wider when he spotted Gibbs. He liked Gibbs, he thought he seemed like the coolest guy in school, but he didn't see himself like that. '_A silent hero.'_ Tony thought.

"You gonna sit there and stay at me all day Tony, or are you gonna get some food?" Gibbs snorted and sat by Ducky.

Embarrassed, Tony grabbed McGee's arm and pulled him away."Uh yeah sorry, let's go Mcgoo and get some food." Tony then dragged McGee with him.

"So your his friend to Kate?" Gibbs asked while sipping on his coco. Kate knew Gibbs for awhile now, ever since he saved her from a older kid who was sorta obsessed with her. Ari was his name and he was bad news.

"Yeah, he sucked me in with his 'charming' smile," joked Kate.

"Well it's not that charming." Gibbs laughed a little, but his smiled fell when he heard a loud crash. He turned around and felt anger rise inside him.

He saw Ari, the boy who was obsessed with Kate and the boy who everyone stayed away from, holding Tony by his collar.

"What the hell's your problem! Let me go!" yelled Tony. He struggled to get away from the boy that grabbed him because he accidentally knock over his soda.

"He stupid kid, you owe me a soda. That should'nt be a problem since your a spoiled brat am I right?"Ari snapped. He tightend his grip on Tony's shirt.

McGee stood still, shaking slightly from Ari. He knew this kid was crazy and terrifying, and he wanted to save Tony, but fear stopped him in his track. Ari had a history of violence from fights with teachers and students, to robbery. He had only two friends. Both of them never spoke or did anything unless Ari instructed them to do so. They feared Ari and did anything he asked.

"Yeah I have money, but I won't waste it on you!" Tony growled and struggled more. '_Dammit, I can't get loose!'_

Ari smirked and punched Tony across the face. McGee winced and ran to Tony's side. "T..Tony you okay!"

"Yeah Mcgee, just peachy."Tony groaned and wiped the blood from his now busted lip.

Ari stepped closer to Tony and reached to grab his arm, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ari,"Gibbs growled and starred into Ari's eyes.

Ari snorted, "Jethro, you again? Don't tell me I hurt your new friend?" He smirked and turned his attention back on Tony. "What did you do to get the almighty Jethro to be your friend?"

Tony stayed silent. He didn't want to answer any of this kids questions. He had no right to punch him over a soda.

"Ari, I suggested you get out of here when you still have the chance."Jethro said darkly. His voice was filled with pure hate for this boy and Tony wondered why.

Ari smirked and nodded,"Okay, okay. I'll be on my way. Just keep your little friend away from me." he turned to walk away, but stopped when he spotted Kate. "Ah Caitlin. How are you?"

"Better since you left me alone." she snapped.

"So feisty, I still wish you'd reconsider and be my girlfriend."he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch her." snapped Tony. No way was Ari going to lay a hand on Kate, while he was around.

Ari turned his attention back on Tony,"Do you love just love pissing me off?" he barked.

"I don't want your hands on her."

"You have a crush on my girl kid?"

"No, but she's my friend and I protect my friends." Tony smiled and stood his ground. Gibbs smiled a little at Tony. He knew what Tony said wasnt just talk. He ment it.

Ari let Kate's hand go and growled, "Watch your back kid. Gibbs wont be with you all day."

"I don't need Gibbs to help me kick you.."he was interrupted by Gibbs hand on his shoulder.

"Tony. That's enough okay." Gibbs voice was calm and gentle. Tony looked into his eyes and saw not anger, but only gentleness. Tony nodded and grabbed Kate and pulled her close to him and Gibbs.

Ari smiled,"You have two boys who watch over you Kate. How nice. I'll be sure to watch out for them the next time I want to spend some time alone with you." and with that Ari turned and left the cafetria.

Kate placed a hand on Tony's busted lip,"Oh Tony."

Tony blushed and moved her hand away,"Come on Katie I'm alright." He smiled and winked.

Kate chuckled and shook her head,"Always play the tough boy Tony?" she teased.

"Aw come on I am tough, no need to act.", he looked at Gibbs,"Hey, thanks Gibbs."

"No need to thank me Tony, just stayed away from Ari. He's right I wont be there to protect you all the time."

"Protect me? Gibbs I can take care of myself. I can stand a few punches. I mean his are weak compared to..."he stopped himself before he could spill he biggest secret.

"Compared to who, Tony?" Gibbs asked, feeling uneasy on his answer.

"No one just bigger guys that's all!" he lied and smiled. "Let's go finish our lunch kay." he then walked toward the table.

"What do you suppose that was about Jethro?" whispered Ducky.

" I don't know, probably nothing." he went to join Tony and the others at the lunch table. Whatever Tony was talking about had his gut wrenching. He knew he had lied, but didn't want to force Tony to talk about it if he didn't want to. He maybe only 9, but Jethro knew to trust his gut whenever he felt like something was wrong. He did ever since the day his mother died.

Whatever Tony was hiding he was going to find out no matter what. That's were friends for.

* * *

After school, Tony headed home. Gibbs and the others wanted him to go eat at McDonald's with them, but he knew better then to eat greasy food. His father forbidden him to eat anything other then what Tony called 'rich people's food'. He walked inside his house and heard his father as well as another man's voice. He crept towards his father's study room and saw his father having drinks with Alberto.

"I'l bring you the paper, wait here." said Tony's father and he walked out, ignoring Tony as he passed him by.

"Ah little Anthony, how was school?" Alberto asked as took a sip of his drink.

"Uh, fine sir."he mumbled. He had to treat this man with respect, he didn't want his father to spank him again. As much as he hated this guy for flirting with his mom, he had to act like he liked him.

"Good." he smiled at him. Tony watched as Alberto stepped closer to him. He kneeled down in front of Tony and smiled. "Your a very handsome boy Anthony, you know that?"he asked as he rubbed Tony's cheek with his rough hand.

"N..no sir.",Tony shivered as his hand touched his face. He stepped back away from Alberto._"What the hell is he doing?' _Tony thought, _'Why is he touching me?'_ He felt himself panic and he wanted to run away and hide, or run and tell his mother to protect him from this creepy old man.

"Hey what's wrong, you wouldn't want to make me mad right? If you do then I'd have to tell your father that you were disrespecting me. And you wouldn't want your father to hit you again right?" he smirked. _'God, what a gorgeous young boy. He's just like him. Just like the other boy.'_ Alberto thought to himself and his grin grew wider.

Tony shook his head and swallowed hard.'_How did he know my father hit me?'_ Tony thought. His thoughts were broken when he felt Alberto's hand touch his face again and move slowly down his chest and stop above his waist.

"Don't tell okay? It could be our little secret." Alberto smirked.

Tony stiffened and waited for whatever it was to come.'_Please, don't.'_ Tony cried out in his head and felt his eyes tear up. He heard heavy footsteps in back of him and before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain of the back of his head.

And everything went black.

* * *

Ooh yes! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil :p But hopefully you wont have to wait to long for the next one :). Next chapter Abby is introduced and Tony might be in danger! Who will help him? Just who is Alberto? Is this the last of Ari? Will Gibbs find out Tony's biggest secret? Will I find my lucky dollar? All that in the next chapter of Kids can be heroes to!( well if I find my dollar it wont be IN the chapter, just in authors note :)


	4. I'll protect you

**Authors Note:**Hello! Im back, I'm sorry I took forever to update, but I've been depressed lately. :( But! I can't let that get in the way of my writing! :( Anyways here's chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it!

I know I said that Abby was going to be in this chapter, but I couldn't fit her in here. BUT she will be in the next one PROMISE! As well as the creation of KCIS! Yay! So be patient people, cause the fun will start soon :D

**Warning, this chapter contains child abuse! If you don't like that stuff, don't read.**

* * *

Gibbs didn't know why he was walking towards Tony's house, but his gut was acting up all day from the moment he knew Tony was lying about being beaten up by bigger kids. He wanted to know. He wanted to make Tony tell him what he really meant, but he knew his glare and threats were no match for Tony, at least not yet.

He slowly made his way up to Tony's huge mansion and snorted, "Can it get any bigger?" He walked up the front door and was about to knock, when he heard yelling from inside the house. He pressed his ear against the cold steal door and listened.

"Didn't I tell you no!" yelled an angry voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but he looked so much like the other boy! I just had to!"cried out another voice, but that voice seemed afraid of the angry voice.

"My son is off limits while my wife is in the house! I can't afford you to screw up out partnership!"barked the angry voice.

_'Son? Did he mean Tony?'_ Gibbs thought to himself. Did that mean Tony was in trouble?

"Wake him up now, we have to tell him not to tell anyone! I'm begging you sir!"screamed the terrified voice.

"Fine, but if you screw this up, I'll let the police take you away like they should've done 10 years ago!" snapped the angry voice.

Gibbs then heard a a groan and what sounded like someone had kicked something, or someone. He pressed his ear againsted the door harder and hoped not to give away his position.

"Wake up you useless brat."growled the man. He wondered who could it be, until he heard a soft voice.

"Father? Father!"Tony screamed and sat up quickly, but knew it was a mistake the moment he felt his dizzy. He gaged and covered his mouth with one hand, and held his head with the other. "Father, I don't feel so well."

_'So it was Tony's dad that had kicked him. But why would his dad hurt his own son.' _Gibbs thought to himself and sighed. He had a lot to learn about Tony and his rich family, but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Get up now Anthony, and be quiet before you wake up your mother!" Tony's father whispered angrily.

"But father! This man! He..he touched me where mother said no one's allowed to touch!" Tony cried out.

His father growled and slapped Tony hard across the face. Tony yelped and tumbled to the ground."Don't you ever lie again Anthony! You did this yourself! You made this man do this to you!" Tony's father barked.

Tony curled up into a tiny ball and cried. His cheek burned him, but what hurt the most is that his father didn't believe him. He didn't believe his own son. He believed in this man that tried to do more then just touch him a little.

"Now Anthony, you ever, EVER, tell ANYONE what happened, I will be make sure you NEVER tell any lies again. Got it!" his father hissed in Tony's ear.

Tony nodded and whimpered when the Alberto grabbed his chin.

"Such a pretty boy. Make sure you keep your mouth shut, wouldn't want your father to damage that pretty face of yours." Alberto cooed and let his face go.

"Go to your room, and don't come out until tomorrow for school." with that his father and Alberto walked off into the kitchen.

Tony got up quickly and scurried into his bedroom and locked to door. He crawled into his bed curled up into a little ball and cried into his teddy bear. He didn't know why his father would just let a man like that touch him that way. Surely it wasn't right, and he knew his mother would be furious if she found out. He wanted to tell his mother, but he knew he had to keep his mouth shut. For his own safety. He just wished that Alberto wouldn't try anything like that again. He cried silently and soon found himself falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Alberto was settled down at the table, he couldnt help but smile. The thought of touching little Anthony like that excited him. He loved it, and wanted more. He wanted _him_. He turned to Armando who was to busy drinking himself to death. Armando didn't appreciate his son, and that pissed him off.

He couldn't see the wonderful thing that his son was. He had the smile that could brighten anyones day, and that looked of a Hollywood child star. He didn't deserve Anthony. No on did. Only he did. He needed Anthony, like he needed that boy 10 years ago. He would find away to make Anthony his, even if meant pretending to be his father's friend to get close to him. He would do it. For Anthony's sake.

He leaned back into the chair and smiled,_ 'Dont worry little Anthony. I'll make sure we'll be together. Forever.'

* * *

_

As soon as Gibbs heard the slap he flinched. _'What the hell is going on in there!' _He wondered and squeezed his fist together tight. He had to get Tony out of there. He had to get him away from his evil father and the bastard who tried to hurt him. He heard a couple of of minutes of people talking and Tony crying. He felt his heart break when he heard Tony cry.

He just meant the kid, but couldn't shake the fact that Tony was something else. He felt like Tony just a kid with a mask. A mask that protected a vulnerable Tony. A Tony that needed protection, love and friendship. He wanted to be there for Tony, he wanted to protect him. He needed to protect him.

Gibbs scanned the outside of the house to see if there was away inside. He came across a small window not far off the ground, but he was still to short to reach the window. Luckily he found a tree that was nearby the window. He was an expert on climbing trees and his mentally cheered himself on that.

He slowly made his way up the tree and crawled on a branch that led to the window. He peeked inside and saw Tony curled up on the bed, asleep. He sighed with relief when he saw no visable wounds on Tony's body. He tapped on the window and hoped that Tony wasn't in a deep sleep. He was rewarded with green eyes slowly lock into his own eyes.

"Gibbs?"Tony whispered rubbing his eyes, wondering if he was still asleep.

"Of course it's Gibbs,who were you expecting?" Gibbs whispered back in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked siting up on his bed.

"Let me in first, then I'll tell you why I'm here." He growled, growing impatient.

Tony nodded and opened the window quietly. He helped Gibbs inside his room, then closed the window again. He walked over to his desk and turned on a lap. He eyed Gibbs up and down, unsure why he felt a little scared.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Gibbs asked, feeling over his face.

Tony shook his head and smiled a little. "No, just...just making sure it's really you and not some dream."

"You dream about me Tony?" Gibbs smirked and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"What? No..I just.."Tony fell quiet and put his head down.

Gibbs got up and walked toward Tony, "Hey kid, Im only kidding." Gibbs cooed and tapped Tony under his chin.

Tony smiled and nodded,"Yeah sorry. I dont why im so emotional." He giggled, but it obvious he forced it out.

Gibbs stared at Tony and sighed. "What happened? I heard you dad yelling at you, and I can pretty sure see that he hit you." Gibbs said and eyed Tony's bruised cheek.

Tony shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself. "I cant tell you. I cant. You have to go Gibbs, If he finds out your here, he'll get mad.

Gibbs could sense Tony starting to panic, so he put his hands on Tony's shoulders."Hey hey calm down Tony. Your dad wont do anything okay? I wont let him."

Tony snorted,"No offence Gibbs, but my father isn't like one of those kids at school you scare easily with your glare. He will be happy to hurt you like he does to me." Tony spoke quietly. His eyed widen when he realized his just told someone his father hits him. He looked up at Gibbs and shook his head. "He..he doesn't hit me, only on the butt. I swear. Please don't tell anyone!" Tony was now freaking out and breathing heavy. His body trembled in fear and he backed up against the wall.

Gibbs just stood there in shock. "Why dont you want anyone knowing your father hits you? If you do the cops will make him stop and take you away! You will be safe Tony." He stepped towards Tony and held out his hand.

"NO! I don't need your help Gibbs, my father doesn't hit me okay! It..it just came out wrong." he mumbled and turned away. He couldn't risk Gibbs getting hurt. He also couldn't risk staining the Dinozzo name. If he did, his father would surely beat him close to death...or worse.

"Let me help you Tony." Gibbs whispered and sat by Tony. He wrapped his arm around Tony and pulled him close. "You don't have to fight this alone. I wont let you. Neither would McGee, or Kate, hell even Ducky! You have to, if not it could get worse. And you know it."

"I..I'm scared. I'm scared of my father. He'll kill me." Tony whimpered. He wanted Gibbs helps, god he did. But his fear of his father was greater. He looked up at Gibbs, who was starring at the wall in front of them. "Will..will you.." Tony stopped before he could finish._'I can't ask him anything! I hardly know him! For all I know he could tell his father that he told.'_Tony thought, but somehow knew it wasn't true.

Being around Gibbs made him feel safe, like he knew Gibbs would fight just to keep him safe. They were only kids, but Tony knew that know matter what he'd always stick up for his friends, and it seemed like Gibbs would do the same.

"Will I what Tony?" Gibbs asked after a moment of silence.

Tony took a deep breath. Gibbs was right, he had to stop this. He had to, if not it would get worse and he might not be able to stop it. His father was one thing, but now he had Alberto to worry about. He knew Alberto had some kind of sick twisted secret, that he hid from the world. And Tony was sure he was about to find out that moment, before he was knocked out. He had no other choice, he had to find a way out. and right now the only way out was with Gibbs.

"Um...can I stay over at your house tonight?" he asked shyly. He didn't want to sound desperate, but god he was.

Gibbs smirked a little and nodded, "Only if you don't dream of me tonight."

Tony smiled big and giggled. "Wouldn't dream of it Gibbs."

Gibbs laughed and stood up,"Come on, my mom will get worried if I'm out late." He turned and opened the window. "Meet you outside." and with that he climbed out.

Tony grabbed his backpack and filled it up with his clothes and a couple of his favorite movies. He stuffed a couple of dollar bills in his pocket just in case. Looking around to see if he needed anything else, he layed his eyes on his teddy bear. He grabbed it and held it tight. "I hope Gibbs doesn't make fun of you Teddy." he mumbled and made his way out of the window.

Once outside he dashed to Gibbs side. Still worried about Gibbs seeing Teddy, he stuffed the bear inside his bag.

"Ready?" Gibbs said and he started walking out on the sidewalk.

Tony nodded and looked back at the house. His house. The house that he loved so much, but fear what was inside it. "I'm sorry Mother, I'll be back to get you out kay, I promise." He then made his way onto the sidewalk, but bumped into Gibbs who had suddenly stopped. He looked up at saw a pair of blue eyes starring at him. "What?"

"What were you going to say in there Tony? I know it wasnt you asking me to stay over. What was it really?"

Tony felt nervous. He had hoped that Gibbs had forgotten about that, but I guess this kid doesn't forget anything. "It's stupid." he whispered to Gibbs.

"Wouldnt know unless you told me."

"I don't wanna."

"You don't wanna?"

Tony shook his head.

"Okay, were not leaving til you tell me."

"But Gibbs.."

"No buts. My rules."

"You and your stupid rules." Tony mumbled, but yelped loud when he felt Gibbs head slap him.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed his head. "What was that for!"

"For saying my rules were stupid, now tell me or you'll get another."

"Why do I believe that.." he sighed and nodded, "Okay, I just..I..wanted to ask..if..if you would.."

"If I would..?"

"Protect me? From my father?" Tony said quietly almost afraid of what the answer was.

"Your right, that was a stupid question." Gibbs snorted.

Tony felt his sick again. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course he said no, you hardly no him!, _he snapped out of his thoughts as he felt another head slap. "OW! Okay you need to stop doing that!"

"Why would you ask that? Of course I will protect you from that monster! Why else would I offer you to stay at my place! You bonehead." Gibbs cooed.

Tony smiled at Gibbs and felt his eyes water. He wiped them quickly before they could spill over. He was not about to cry like a big baby in front of Gibbs, no way.

"Let's go kid, my mom's waiting. She'd love you." he smirked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon."

Tony tilted his head to the side and wondered what Gibbs might mean. He then smiled at Gibbs.

"Thanks Gibbs."

"Anytime Dinozzo, anytime."

* * *

Well there you have it chapter four. A little bonding between Gibbs and Tony :D Hope it was okay. I'm sorry! I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner okay! Please forgive me D:

Oh and dont forget to review! Your reivews make me soo happy :)

P.S Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. I'll try to be more careful next time :p


	5. The goth and the parents

Well hey there :) I bet you thought I abandon this story of mine, but guess what? I'm back! Yay yay yay! I was busy with RL and I just started school and well I could brag on about my life, but I bet your dying to read the next chapter so I'll shut up about RL and talk about the story now :)

Well in this chapter we meet Abby! The lovable goth! And we also meet Gibbs mom and dad! Sooo..yay! OH and there will be a clifty..mufufu...;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charatcers, I only daydream about them ;)

* * *

**

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!", a small black figure came running towards Tony and Gibbs. This small, black figure had little pony tails and big green eyes, almost as big as Tony's. Whoever this girl was, obviously knew Gibbs, and judging by how the huge smile that was plastered on her face, and her arms wrapping around Gibbs, there were close.

"Whoa Abs, watch it, I can't breathe.", Gibbs said between breaths. "When did you get here?"

"Just now! My mom's sister drove me back, since my parents decided to spend more time together, _alone.", _Abby wiggled her eye brows up and down.

"Yuck.", Gibbs snorted. "Didn't need to know that Abby."

Abby giggled and turned her attention to the small boy, looming in the back. "Hi!", Abby chirped. "Who are you?", She gasped as she eyed his bruised cheek,"Ouch did that hurt? How'd you get it?"

Tony gulped and put his head down." I'm Anthony DiNozzo, nice to me you, and as for the bruised cheek, I um..got hit with a baseball during school. Those pitchers sure can throw, well duh I mean they are pitchers." He knew he was babbling about nothing so he decided just to end that dumb conversation.

Abby raised an eye brow at Tony. He was strange, and she loved strange, but there was something else that this boy was, and she intended to find out. "Polite little guy, you are. And very talkative like me!" Abby smiled and patted his head. "I'm Abagail Sciuto ! At your service!"

Tony's eyes widen, while Gibbs just smirked and shook his head. Abby was always excited about meeting new people, and she wasn't the shy type either. She would hug strangers and never let them go. It was bad at first, but know she was cautious about hugging just anyone. She made sure they weren't perverts or weirdos. She dressed all in black and always had those pigtails. She was pretty much the happiest goth you'll ever meet. He had meet Abby 2 years ago when she moved next door to him. She always wanted to play with him and never took no for an answer. So he pretty much just stopped avoiding her, and become close friends to her.

"How do you know Gibbs? Are you related? Friends? Or did you just meet like right now? I've never seen you around here, so you must be new, which means you meet Gibbs in school, right?" Abby blabbered on and Tony wondered if she ever ran out of steam.

"Yeah I'm new, I just moved here a few days ago. I'm guessing your the Abby that Tim talks about.", Tony smiled as he remembered what Tim had told him a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_"Tim and Abby? Who's Abby?", Tony asked as he read off of Tim's notebook._

_"Nn..no one! Don't look at that! It's private!", Tim shrieked as he put his notebook away._

_"Awh, come one McNevrous! Don't be afraid to tell me about your crush.", Tony smirked and winked at him._

_Tim bit his lip and paled a little. Well he might as well tell the boy who risked his life for him, who his crush was._

_"Um you don't know her. She's been my best friend since for like two years now. I liked her ever since she stood up to the bullies who threatened to take my lunch money away.", Tim sighed as he remembered the way she kicked the bullies butt._

_"Whoa, sounds like my type of girl.", Tony grinned._

_"No! Tony, I like you, your my only guy friend, well if you count Jethro, and Ducky, but your the one I trust the most. But I'm begging you, please don't go after Abby. I know you can get all the girls, so I know if you tried you could get Abby, but please! Let me be the one to be her hero, her knight and shiny armor!", yelled McGee. He stopped and was breathing heavy. He read to much fantasy stories._

_He wished that he could be the hero that everyone loved and worshipped, and all the evil monsters feard. Then when he'd go and save the people there would be a beautiful princess waiting for him. And that would be Abby. Oh how he longed for that to be true._

_Tony just stood there stunned at how serious Tim was about this Abby girl. He smiled, "Relax Timmy, I may be a ladies man, but I'll never, EVER, take a girl away from a close friend. I can tell she means a lot to you, and I vow that I will make sure you two take it to the next level! Maybe a little walk in the park. Next you guy's will be sharing gram crackers and your apple juice, them BAM you will be meeting her parents and dating all through high school and college, then you guys will get married and have a bajillion kids!", Tony shouted as he held up his ten fingers._

_Tim eyes widend,"I think, were gonna take it slow...a lot slower then what you have in mind Tony."_

_"Right, slow.", Tony grinned and patted Tim's back. "Now tell me, is she a nerd like you or a bad feisty girl like Katie?"_

_Tim groaned._

_End flashback_

"You know my Timmy?", Abby asked, curious on how she knew two of her friends already.

"Well Timmy got into a little fight with a couple of bullies while you were away.", Tony answered.

Abby gasped, "Oh no! Poor Timmy! Is he okay? Was he hurt? Which bullies were they! Oooh when I see them, they'll wish they never ever messed with my Timmy!", she growled.

"Whoa, easy Abby. Tim's okay. He was saved by yours truely." Tony bowed and grinned.

He was then embraced in a bone crushing hug," OH! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You are now my new friend! My new best friend, well one of my best friends! You are so awesome for helping Timmy! I wanna hug you and never let go!", Abby squeaked.

"You do that Abs and you'll suffocate him.", Gibbs finally spoke up as he watched the two interact before him. He was glad, Tony was meeting new people he knew wouldn't stand to let his nasty old father hurt him. He wanted to make sure, though that Tony wanted them to know. "Hey Abs, why don't you stay over tonight? Tony's staying with me for awhile."

"Really? Cool! Okay it'll be a super awesome fun sleepover!", and with that Abby disappeared into her house.

Gibbs then turned to Tony, "She's gonna wanna know why your here. Should I tell her, or just make something up? Cause I tell ya, Abby knows when your lying."

Tony sighed and shrugged,"I don't know yet. Lemme think about it okay?"

Gibbs nodded and patted Tony's head, "Take your time okay?"

Tony smiled and walked with Gibbs inside the unknown home.

"Hey guys wait for me!" shouted Abby as she held on to her backpack.

"Oops sorry Abs," Tony smiled and blushed when Abby grabbed his hand.

He hoped, if he did tell Abby, she wouldn't think of him as a weakling. Boy he really did hope so.

* * *

At first Tony didn't seem to think there was no one else at the house besides them, since it was so quite. But he smelled what seemed to be steak and..was it mash potatoes? Whatever it was it smelled beyond anything he'd ever smelt.

"Mom, I'm home. I brought friends over. Abby from next door, and a new kid named Tony.", Gibbs shouted from the living room. He turned his attention to Tony, "You can put your bag in my room if you like. It's up the stairs, second room on your right."

"Oh, okay thanks.", Tony said and tip toed up stairs.

Abby waited til Tony was out of view, then she turned to Gibbs, "What's wrong with him? He seemed a little tense. And what was that bruise about? It was definitely not from a baseball, I can tell he's lying."

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Should he tell her now, or wait til Tony told her? He knew Abby would take no for an answer, she was as stubborn as he and Tony. "I don't know Abs, I think he should tell you. It's not my place to say."

She pouted and nodded her head, satisfied with the answer. She knew Tony was hiding something, but what? Maybe if she just asked him, he would tell her. Hopefully he can trust her. She could keep a secret, no matter how big it is, she would never betray her friends. Yes Tony was considered her friend, since he risked his life saving Timmy from the awful bullies. "Okay, I'll just ask him then." She smiled when she spotted Tony descending from the stairs. "Hiya Tony boy, ready to meet momma Gibbs? She's real nice, nothing like Gibbs here.", she grinned when Gibbs glared at her.

"Well I think everyone is nicer then Gibbs. Just one thing, is she hot? Cause I mean..", he was interrupted by a stinging pain to the back of his head. He turned, suspecting to see Gibbs glaring, but was shocked when a beautiful women stood behind him, giving a Gibbs glare of her own.

"Excuse me?", she growled, "You have such dirty little thoughts in that head of yours boy."

"Hey mom, this is Tony, the new kid.", Gibbs smirked as Tony rubbed his head.

"Oh the famous DiNozzo kid. I heard your family was moving around here, what brought you here away from the city life?", she asked.

"Oh um..well my father wanted something diff rent, and his new business partner lives by here, so he wanted to be closer to people that would get him more money.", Tony said bitterly.

Gibbs mom noticed this and the bruised on his cheek. She sighed, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard, but don't say anything naughty like that in my house young man. Got it?", she scoled.

"Yes maam.", Tony nodded and smiled a little. _'So this is where Gibbs gets his famous head smack from. Mommas little boy.'_ He smirked to himself.

"Don't think about saying what your thinking Tony, or I'll smack you so hard, you'll get brain damage.", Gibbs growled.

"Oh of course, I wouldn't do that Gibbs.", he giggled.

"Okay kids,dinner time! Please wash your hands before you sit at the table. Oh and Tony? I'm Sara Gibbs, but you can call me Mrs. Gibbs none of this Ma'am nonsense.", she smiled and winked before returning to the kitchen.

Tony walked in the kitchen and was amazed at how small it was. No huge table with twenty chairs. No maid serving the food. No fine china and expensive silver wear. It was nothing like the DiNozzo kitchen, sure it was small, but it felt warm. It felt like there was a lot of one thing he never got from anyone expect his mother. Love.

He saw how and her son smiled and laughed with each other and how she kissed his cheek. He smiled and sat at the table and thought of his eyes begain to tear up and he wiped his eyes. _Dang it Tony! Don't cry! Your a big boy now._ But all he could think of was his mother. She was at home with that monster. He missed her more then anything.

Gibbs saw how Tony was quiet and felt worried,"Hey Tony want some steak? My dad make them and the mash potatoes are the best, my mom made that," he smiled a little.

"Oh, yes thank you," he grabbed the bowl of mash potatoes. He turned to Abby who was stuffing her face with steak and salad. Boy she ate as fast as she talked. He giggled. He spotted a tall man that look exactly like Gibbs enter the house from the backyard.

"Hey Leroy, didn't hear you come in. Hello Abby.", he smiled.

"Hello mister Gibbs, these steaks are amazing!", she yelled and quickly continued devouring her meal. The elder Gibbs laughed and shook his head.

"Hey dad, how's your day been?", Gibbs asked between gulps of his soda.

"Okay son, been better days," he smiled and ruffled his hair. He turned his attention the the smaller kid in the room and nodded, "Hello, I'm Leroy's dad, names Jack."

Tony looked down at his plate and answered, "I'm Tony DiNozzo." He was intimidated by this huge man that was in front of him. He was as big as his father and his voice was deep like his to. But when Tony slowly looked up and made eye contact with this man, he saw one thing in this man's eyes that wasn't in his own father eyes. Compassion.

"DiNozzo? Oh I heard you guys were moving out here, wonder why, since you got all that money. Didn't think some rich folks like you would wanna live anywhere like this. Say, what happend to your face boy?", he asked as he spotted Tony's cheek.

"Baseball, got hit with one um sir", he whispered and drank some of his drink.

Jack just nodded, kissed his wife's cheek and sat next to Leroy. "Oh Tony, it's Jack or Mr. Gibbs please. None of this sir."

Tony nodded and cleared his throat before continuing his meal. Maybe this man wasn't bad like his father. Maybe he was the best father to Gibbs, like Gibbs was the best son to him. He sighed and wondered if his father was looking for him, or if he simply didn't care about him. He shoved a piece of steak in his mouth and watched how the family, plus Abby all interacted with each other.

* * *

"DAMMIT! WHERE'S THAT BRAT!", yelled DiNozzo Sr. He paced back in fourth in his study room, while his employees searched for his so called 'son'. They were having a huge dinner party and he was suppose to show his son around. He had to pretend that his son was going to run the company one day, but that brat didn't want to. No, he wanted to be a useless cop. How pathetic. When he found his son, he was going to make sure he'd never run away again. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, "Enter."

A huge man with grey hair walked in, his face grim, "Sir, we could not find him anywhere, would you like us to search anywhere else?", asked one of Armando's butlers.

"No, get me Alberto please."

The butler nodded and left, only to return minutes later with Alberto.

"You wanted me Armando?", he asked.

"It's seemed Anthony ran away. That little shit, when I get my hands on him I'll.."

"Armando, there's no need for that, maybe just a few swats to the behind, but no beatings. You might kill him.". Alberto said, trying to hold his angry in. He hated how Armando wanted to hurt his son, he couldn't stand it. "Let me go look for him. If I do, I'll discipline him, then he'll be ready to attend the party, okay?"

Sr. sighed heavily and nodded,"Okay but bring him back here immediately when you find him got it? And don't try any funny business. I don't want him to arrive at the party traumatized." with that Sr. left the study room and marched into the ballroom.

"Don't worry Armando, soon it will just be me and Anthony, so you won't have to deal with the child anymore. You don't deserve him anyways." Alberto turned and left the study room. He got into his huge black SUV and drove off slowly. "Little Anthony where are you? I miss you so," he smiled and hummed cheerfully. He had to find his little Anthony, what if he was hurt somewhere, or lost and scared. When he found him, he wanted to give Anthony a huge hug and kiss on his cheek. His Anthony would love that.

* * *

After a few minutes of talking about Abby's trip, Jack and Sara's day, and the boy's day of school, they cleaned up and made there way to the living room. Tony had been watching how Jack and his son were laughing at inside jokes, and every so often Jack would ruffle Gibbs hair and Gibbs would smile a smile he never seen before. Tony knew that Gibbs looked up to his father more then anything just by the conversations they had and the physical contact that was anything but harmful. He couldn't help but envy them. Why couldn't he and his father be like them? Why couldn't they have inside jokes, and have his hair ruffled affectionately by his father, the one that's suppose to love and support him. It wasn't fair. He was overcome by emotions and bolted out the front door. He couldn't stay here. This was there home. There family, and he was just a bother.

Abby gasped and Gibbs parents were baffled by the sudden action. But Gibbs knew what it was about, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Why was he showing Tony how a father and son suppose to act? Surely it would've made him feel heartbroken that he couldn't have those things with his own father, but he did it anyways. God he was so stupid sometimes. He quickly ran out after Tony, when he spotted a large SUV across the street. He noticed the huge man who was pulling Tony toward the car, and heard Tony screaming. Gibbs didn't think twice. He jolted towards Tony and the man, hoping the man didn't have any kind of weapon on him.

"Get inside Anthony, your father wants you to be there at the huge dinner party.". scowled Alberto. He didn't want to hurt his little Anthony, but he had to get him to the party. If not _his _father _would_ beat him.

:"NO! ALBERTO LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK HOME! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!', Tony screamed and struggled against Alberto's strong grip.

"Anthony, you must come home please!"

"NO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Tony screeched. He didn't want to go anywhere alone with Alberto. Nor did he want to go back home.

"HEY! LET HIM GO!" yelled Gibbs. He raised his tiny fist and punched Alberto in the stomach. Hard. _'Yes! All that boxing paid off!_, thought Gibbs has he punched the man again in the same place.

Alberto gasped and let go of Tony's arm, then wrapped his arms around himself. _'Who the hell is this kid?' _He stood up and was about to grab Tony again, until he felt a sharp pain in his family jewels. He yelled and collapsed to the floor.

"That's for trying to take Tony away you big meanie!" screamed Abby, who delivered another kick, but this time in the ribs.

"Way to go Abs!" Gibbs cheered and helped Tony up, "You okay kid?"

"Gibbs? Why..why are you here?" he asked clearly dumbfounded. He didn't think Gibbs or even Abby would run after him. Why did they care so much about him?

Gibbs snorted and smack Tony in the back of the head, "Whata think DiNozzo! I wasn't just gonna stand there and let this man take you!" Gibbs replied.

Tony blushed and nodded his head,"Oh thanks, Abs um that's enough kicking.". Tony said when he noticed Abby kicking Alberto over and over again.

"Oh right. Sorry, I tend to get carried away when my friends are in danger.", she smiled a little, then stood back away from the hurting man.

Tony grinned at Abby, "Friends huh?", he whispered to himself. These guys would protect him because they were his friends. That's what he wanted. People to help him when he needed help, or just a shoulder to cry on.

Gibbs smiled and grabbed Tony's arm, not noticing when Alberto stood up and glared at Gibbs.

Gibbs tugged on Tony's sleeve and said, "Let's get you inside Tony, before this man.." he was interrupted by a sharp pain to his head. He fell to the floor and felt darkness consuming him. _Dang it, did not see that man coming.'_ Gibbs thought.

The last thing he remember was Tony yelling at the man, Abby crying and shouting his and Tony's name, then a gun being fired, and everything went black.

* * *

See! Clifty! Mufufu...But don't worry! The next chapter is already typed and ready to post, I'll post on Saturday though, or maybe even tomorrow if I get the chance to :) Hopefully you like this chapter!

Please review! I love them and they make me smile and, and well I just LOVE them! :D

Sorry about any grammar mistakes, I didn't have time to look over them :)


	6. Finally, the truth

**Hello :) Well I owe you guys an explanation on why I am sooo friggen late on updating this story, but it's simple. Real life has been a butt to me! I had to catch up on my work, cause I was failing some classes...and my mom punished meeee! But now I'm all caught up on my school work and now I can update more often! So woo hoo!**

**I was a little sad cause I only got a few reviews, but then I saw that a whole lotta people added this story to there favorites, and put this story on alerts soo THANK YOU! I love you all so much and it made me wanna write more stories when this is over, but this won't be ended anytime soon, since there's a lot of things to cover. **

**Now this still is a KCIS story, but I wanna make sure they make this club at the right time, and not just automatically make it :) so there be at least 2 or 3 more chapters before we get to the KCIS.**

**Now this chapter took a long time to write, even though it isn't a very long chapter...I kept changing things, then added things...then deleting things lol so hopefully you'll like this :D **

**This chapter deals with Tony and his abuse, but there won't be ACTUAL abuse here, he's just going to have to talk about it :(**

**Anyways enough of me babbling and let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters! So don't sue, I got nothing!

* * *

**

Everything happened so fast. There was a gunshot that stopped Alberto in his tracks. He let Tony go and the boy was sent tumbling down onto the hard sidewalk. Alberto turned to see a man holding a gun to his face. This man had fiery blue eyes that had nothing but angry in them. Alberto gulped and visibly shook.

"You bastard, you hurt my son, then you come here trying to take this poor boy away? Who the hell do you think you are?", Jack yelled in Alberto's face.

Alberto wiped his sweat and tried to smile a bit,"Sir, I'm sorry about your son, I..I didn't mean to. But this boy," he pointed at Tony who's body was being wrapped around by Abby arms, "belongs to me, he is DiNozzo property and.."

"Property! You can't own a person, let alone a child! I outta shoot you right now...but seeing as there are children here as well as my wife, I'll let you leave. Now get!" Jack growled.

"But sir, his father is looking for him, he wants him home, he knows better then to disobey his father.", Alberto argued. Truth is he wasn't planning of taking Anthony home. He wanted to take him away, far away, just the two of them to a place where no one would find them. A place where Anthony would be safe from his evil father.

Tony gulped and tensed up. His father would kill him if he didn't return home, but what made him think his father wouldn't just kill him right then and there? No he couldn't go back. No now, not ever. He felt Abby hug him tighter and brought him closer to her. She smiled at him, but it wasn't a bright one. It was one filled with sadness.

"Now listen here," Jack stepped closer so only Alberto could hear him,"if you ever come near my house, or that boy again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Got that?" Jack spat.

He knew this man wasn't joking, he would kill him and no one would never know. He wanted Anthony, but he knew he wouldn't get him back. At least not now when this crazy man was here guarding him like a hawk. He had to make this man think he would never come here again. But he would not give up on his Anthony, so he pretended to be intimidated by him.

The man nodded and turned to Tony,"Maybe you'll be better off here Anthony. Goodbye, I hope you like it here.", With that he got in his car and left.

Anthony watched in complete shock as Alberto, the man who he hated as much as his father, left without much of a fight. Maybe he was finally safe, maybe it was all over. He felt the tighten grip of Abby's hug tighten. "Abs, I'm okay now, you can let me go kay."

"But Tony! You almost got kidnapped! What the heck was all that about mister!"

Tony sighed and turned to , who was trying to wake his son up,"Gibbs come on wake up,", he mumbled and finally stood up from the ground. He was relived when he heard a groan.

"Owww, my head.", Gibbs croaked.

"Oooh my poor baby!" his mother cried and held him in her arms. Gibbs blushed and tried to free himself.

"Yeah mom I'm okay...wait where's Tony?" he said with panic in his voice, but immediately felt relived when he saw him standing a few feet away from him, smirking.

"You were worried about me?" Tony smirked.

"Well yeah Tony, I thought you realized it when I got a bump on my head for you." Gibbs said, clearly dumbfounded.

"Let's get you three inside and we'll talk about what the heck just happened." Jack said and walked inside with his wife.

Tony gulped. Was he mad at him? Was he going to kick him out just like that? It was his fault that Gibbs, his son, got hurt. It was his fault that Alberto knew where this nice happy family lived. He screwed it all up and he couldn't think of any reason why they'd let him stay here any longer. He had to return home, with his evil father. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Tony, it'll be okay. He just wants to talk to you that's all. He wants to know what happened. They all do." Gibbs said and half smiled.

Tony nodded and felt Abby's hand in his,"Come on Tony boy, inside you go. And you better tell us the truth! Don't leave anything out!" she snarled.

"Yeah, I'll tell you everything Abs, don't worry." Tony smiled and walked inside the house and wondered how they were gonna take in the fact that his father beat him. Even he wouldn't want him after what happened. He was prepared for anything, even if it meant being abandon again.

* * *

When they settled in the living room, Mr. Gibbs served them hot coco. Gibbs ended up with about five cups of it all to himself.

"Gibbs you need to cut the hot coco just a tad bit you know." giggled Abby.

"I see him being a coffee addict when he gets older, don't you Abs?" asked Tony, who was sipping on his own cup.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't mess with my cup." growled Gibbs, which made Tony and Abby giggle some more.

Jack cleared his throat,"Okay, now that we all had time to settled down a bit, why don't you tell us what happened Tony?"

Tony felt his body shake from fear,"Um, well..I..um", he stuttered.

"Tony.", Abby whispered and he knew he had to tell them.

"That was Alberto. He's my father's business partner. And one of the many reasons why I want to stay away from my house." Tony bit his lip, quickly looked up before continuing,"My father, he uh..he abuses me."

Abby and Mrs. Gibbs gasped, Jack gripped the chair he was siting on, but Gibbs just stood there, silently. He was glad Tony decided to tell his family and Abby, they would want to help him not hurt him. He just hoped Tony realized that.

"He was the one that made that bruise?" asked Abby.

Tony nodded,"Yeah, he was angry at me because I told him something he didn't want to hear."

"And what was that?" Jack whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder, his emotions would get out of control.

"I told him Alberto touched me...down there." mumbled Tony, tears threatening to spill out. He put his head down, ashamed of what had happened to him.

"Oh honey," cooed as she wrapped her arms around Tony," Why didn't you tell your mother?"

"She was drunk, she couldn't have done anything."

"So you didn't tell anyone? You didn't call the cops?" Jack snapped, unable to control his emotions.

Tony flinched,"No sir, the cops seem to turn there heads away whenever my father is involved in anything that will in incriminate him. He pays a lot of money for them to keep there mouths shut. So I just gave up. No one would believe that the rich happy DiNozzo family was just a cover up from the truth," he began sobbing,"WERE JUST A BROKEN FAMILY! A CHILD BEATER, A DRUNKEN FOOL, AND A DISAPPOINTMENT TO THE FAMILY!" he screamed as he sobbed harder into arms.

"Tony, oh Tony." Abby sobbed a little. She couldn't began to comprend what Tony had been through.

Tony pulled away from the women's arms and wiped his face,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I didn't nowhere else to go and your son said I could stay here, but if you want me gone I'll leave now." Tony spoke all at once, then let out a huge breath.

"Whoa son, calm down, you won't have to go back home. Your more then welcome to stay as long as you want," he stood up,"And Tony, I have a friend in the force that doesn't take to kindly to child abusers and child molesters. I'm sure your father and that Alberto will pay for causing you harm." He smiled and walked out the living room and into the kitchen where he began to make a few phone calls.

"Tony, dear. You sure Alberto didn't do anything else to you?" Mrs. Gibbs asked.

"No ma'am, that was you for everything." he smiled a little.

"No problem hun. Jethro, why don't you take Tony and Abby upstairs, it's already past your bedtime."

"Awhh but mom.."Gibbs protested, but stop after receiving a glare he knew all to well. "Okay mom."

She bent down, kissed his cheek and whispered,"Goodnight my love." in his ear.

He smiled at her and turned to his friends,"Come on you two, time for bed!" He lead both of them upstairs and into his room.

Sara smiled as she watched the kids make there way upstairs. She then turned and joined her husband in the kitchen. She heard him say his goodbyes to the person he was talking to the phone, then end the call. She walked up to him and pouted, "Oh Jack, we can't let his father take him away! What if he beats him? What if Alberto does something worse! What if.."

"Shh Sara, don't worry dear. It'll be okay. I sure as hell won't let his father or Alberto lay another hand on that boy. I'll fix this I promise." he smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead and held her in his arms. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make another phone call."

* * *

"Tony, I'm so glad you told us about your problem, instead of keeping it all in. I promise you that I will no let those two men hurt you ever again okay? I'll protect you with my life!" shouted Abby as she hugged him once more.

"Thanks Abby, I mean it." he smiled and patted her back.

"Oh and Tony, it's okay to cry! We won't make fun of you at all. I'll comfort you." she smiled as she let down her ponytails.

Tony nodded and layed down between Abby and Gibbs,"Boy Abby if Timmy found out about this, he'd freak!"

Abby and Gibbs giggled out loud at the thought. After a few minutes of talking about nothing, the room filled with silence. Abby had fallen asleep facing Tony, as if making sure when she woke up, he'd be the first person she'd see.

Tony's back as towards Gibbs, so he wasn't sure if he was asleep. He remained quiet, thinking about all the events that had happened today. He really missed his mom, and that scene between Gibbs and his mom made him angry. He couldn't have that moment with her right now while she remained in that so called house. He felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. He hated to cry. It made him feel weak. _'DiNozzo's don't cry'_ his father's words echoed in his head. That was one rule that he actually listened to.

"Tony, you okay bud?" Gibbs asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

He shock his head, but refused to turn and face Gibbs,"No.."He felt so out of place here. He just wanted his mom.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine, you just gotta believe me okay. You'll be okay here. I know you miss your mom, but look at the bright side. When we out your dad in jail, you an your mom can be together. You two can start a new life together. Don't you want that?" asked Gibbs.

Tony nodded his head. That sounded perfect. Just he and his mom living a nice and happy life without his father. Maybe he could even get his mother to stop drinking.

"Good, now sleep kay. Don't wanna be tired tomorrow, do you?"

He sniffed and shook his head,"Thanks Gibbs for everything."

"No problem, no shh, I need my beauty sleep."

"Didn't no you had beauty to began with Gibbs."

_SMACK!_

"Shutting up now."Tony smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Yeah things will be okay. He had friends that would protect him, and now he just needed to believe it...

* * *

**Okay no action in this chapter, but we got some awesome friendship going on here right?**

**Next chapter won't have any action either, and it will be a short one again :( but it will have some funny parts in it! And it's all leading up to a huge action packed chapter!:D And and the whole team is finally together! Yay! :D :D :D**

**Please review, they make me sooo happy!**

**PS..If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, but I didn't have anytime to spell check this chapter cause it's a school night and it's waaay past my bedtime lol :) Hopefully it won't bug anyone! :(**


End file.
